My Little Secret
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: COMPLETE! Stephanie McMahon has a dirty little secret...Chris Jericho. Based on the Xscape song My Little Secret.
1. Chapter 1

**MY LITTLE SECRET**

**Chapter 1**

_See baby, you're my little secret..._

_If you won't tell, I won't tell,_

_And that's how we gotta keep it._

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Steph?"

"I _know_ we shouldn't, Chris...but I don't care..."

Chris Jericho smirked as he looked at the woman standing in front of him. Stephanie McMahon... He had never imagined that she would turn out to be such a devious woman. When they'd become friends when he had first entered her father's company, she had told him straight out that she was a calculating, manipulative person, but he hadn't known that she was so wild and adventurous. Looking at her now, leaning against his locker room door with that heated look in her suddenly dark eyes, he couldn't help but be attracted to her.

"Fine. We'll do this," he said finally, after looking at her for a few more moments. "But you remember this one thing: I have a girlfriend, and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize my relationship with her. Jess... She could be the one."

"You think I'd tell people if I was fooling around with you?" Stephanie asked, surprised. She stepped forward, shaking her head from side to side slowly. "No, I wouldn't tell... I _won't_ tell..." She stopped walking when her lips were an inch away from his. "You'd be my little secret, and no one would have to know about us."

"Ok," he agreed, putting his arms around her and pulling her flush against him. "If you won't tell, I won't tell..."

She smiled at him, then kissed him, almost ecstatic that she was finally getting her hands on the one man she'd wanted since they'd met. Sure, they were friends, but after tonight... They'd be lovers _and_ friends...

_Did anyone see you coming to my house last night?_

_When I got your message on my beeper,_

_That you wanna do everything I like,_

_Alright, alright._

Three months later...

"Ooh, we're so bad," Stephanie whispered, laughing as she pulled Chris into her house. She closed the door quickly and as soon as the door was closed, he had her pushed up against it, kissing her. "Where'd you park?" she managed to ask between kisses.

"I didn't drive here. I got dropped off in a cab two blocks away," Chris said breathlessly, pulling away to look at her. He looked her up and down lustfully and licked his lips. "Did you get my text message?"

"Of course I got it," she replied, sizing him up with her eyes as well. Her eyes met his and she felt like she could melt from the heat in his gaze. "So you want to do everything I like tonight?"

"That's the plan," he said, taking a step back to look at her better. "God, you look so hot tonight..."

"I don't think we can do everything I want to do in just a few hours," she told him, biting her lip lightly.

"A few hours?" He laughed for a minute, then got serious. "I'm going to be here all night, pleasing you like only I can. This time, I'm going to take my time with you..."

She looked surprised for a minute, but that passed quickly, and she pulled him to her by his shirt and kissed him again. "Take me right here," she whispered, melting against his solid body. "Right now."

He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. "It would be my pleasure..."

The next morning, Stephanie walked Chris to the door. "You sure you don't want me to give you a ride home?" she asked him.

"That would be nice, but I'd probably be tempted to make you pull over on the side of some deserted road and..." His voice trailed off and he smirked at her. "Well, you know what would happen then... It's best that I just catch a cab home."

"What are you gonna tell Jess when you call her this morning?" she asked, reaching under his shirt to feel his muscular chest. Just the feel of his silky flesh beneath her fingers was enough to make her want him again... _Oh, who I am kidding?_ she thought. _I want him all the time_... She smiled at her thought.

"Thinking about me, are you?" he asked, smirking at her again. "I know you can't stop thinking about last night... I did everything you wanted to do...all night long."

"Yes, you did," she agreed immediately. "But like I said before, what are you gonna tell Jess when she asks you where you were last night?"

"I'll think of something," he said, shrugging. "Besides, she doesn't live with me or anything. She won't suspect a thing, if that's what you're thinking."

"If you say so," she said.

"I do," he replied. He kissed her again, then pulled back, licking his lips as he gazed at her. "I love the way you taste, you know that?"

She blushed, but held the gaze. "You don't taste so bad yourself."

He grinned at her, then reached for the doorknob. "I better get going now... But I'll see you later on this evening."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the date," she said, frowning. "I don't know if I can deal with Hunter on a date, even if it _is_ a double date. He's just so damn boring!"

"Believe me, I know, but don't forget that Jess and I will be there," he reminded her. He opened the door and walked out. "Oh, and don't forget to wear something sexy for me."

"I'm always sexy for you."

"I know..."

And with that, he closed the door gently behind him and left with a huge smile on his face...

_I like being in the same room as you and your girlfriend._

_The fact that she don't know,_

_That really turns me on._

_She'll never guess in a million years_

_That we've got this thing going on._

"So, Stephanie, how have things been?" Jess asked politely, looking across the table at her boyfriend's best friend.

"Oh, things have been just peachy for me," Stephanie answered, smiling. "How about you?"

"My life is wonderful. Things at work are great, I feel great, and..." Jess paused to look at Chris, then back at Stephanie. "And Chris is as amazing as ever. My life is perfect."

"I'm sure it is," Stephanie muttered, briefly looking at Chris before directing her gaze over to the entrance to the restaurant. "Oh, there's Hunter now."

Hunter walked over to the table and sat down next to Stephanie. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, then smiled apologetically at the other two people at the table. "Sorry I'm late. I got stuck in traffic and then I lost the directions..."

"Next time, don't be late, Junior," Chris interrupted, speaking for the first time in a while. "When one person's late, it messes things up for everyone..." His voice trailed off as he looked over at Stephanie and licked his lips suggestively. "And you should never keep a beautiful woman like Stephanie waiting. Some lucky guy might come up and _take _her..."

"Yes, some lucky guy might do that," Stephanie agreed, smirking a little at Chris. She looked at her date for the night. "So next time, don't be late."

"I won't," Hunter said quickly, blushing a little. "Has anyone ordered yet?"

"Do you see any food?" Chris snapped, gesturing at the table in front of him.

Jess leaned over and whispered into Chris's ear. "Honey, don't you think you're being a little rude?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm just hungry," Chris replied, glaring at Hunter as he leaned over to kiss Stephanie's cheek again. He envied the man, really, but he'd never admit it. The idiot was dating an awesome woman, but he didn't even know the side of her that made her so awesome...

"Is everyone ready to order?" Jess asked, breaking the silence that had taken over the table.

"I am," Hunter piped up immediately.

"I am, too," Chris said, looking at Stephanie. "I'm so hungry right now... I can't wait to satisfy this hunger I have. I can just taste it on my tongue right now..."

"Taste what?" Jess asked curiously, looking at him.

"Oh, just the wonderful food I'm going to order," Chris answered in a rushed voice. Of course, he hadn't exactly been talking about food, but his girlfriend didn't need to know that. He gave Stephanie a knowing look, then looked down at his menu.

"I need to go to the restroom for a minute," Stephanie said, suddenly standing up.

"But we're about to order our food," Hunter protested. "Can't it wait until after we order?"

"No," Stephanie replied, pushing her chair in and grabbing her purse. "Make the waiter wait until I get back... I mean, isn't a waiter's job to wait? Sheesh." She glanced at Chris and when they made eye contact, she winked at him, then walked off in the direction of the restrooms.

Stephanie had been gone for only about two minutes when Chris's cell phone started vibrating. He pulled his phone out, and when he saw the name on the display, he laughed to himself. "Excuse me for a minute, I've got to take this," he said, standing up. "I'll be right back... It's my dad."

"We'll be here...waiting," Jess said, but he was already headed across the restaurant. She looked at Hunter. "Well, looks like it's just us."

"They're acting weird tonight, aren't they?" Hunter asked.

"Totally," Jess said with a sigh. "I wonder what's up?"

Chris waited until he was a safe distance away from the table before answering his phone. "You're a crazy woman, you know that?" he asked when he finally answered the phone.

"I know, but I had to get away from them and tell you..." Stephanie's voice trailed off for a minute, and when she spoke again, her voice was husky. "I'm really turned on right now. Just being in the same room with Jess, knowing the things that you and I have been doing... Knowing that she has no idea... That really turns me on."

"Oh really?" he asked. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"There's really nothing you _can_ do right now," she replied, still in that husky voice. "But tonight after this little date, maybe you could do something about it."

"Definitely," he answered. "Get back to the table quick, and I'll be there in, like, three minutes."

"Ok."

She was back at the table soon after their little talk, and he came back about three minutes after her, just as he'd planned.

"What'd your dad say?" Jess asked, looking at Chris.

Chris raised his eyebrows. "My dad? Oh, my dad... Yeah, he was just calling me to tell me about this awesome hockey game he saw." He smiled and gave a little shrug. "He's such a hockey buff, you know?"

"Funny. I didn't think it was hockey season," Hunter said, looking confused.

"My dad lives in_ Canada_. It doesn't matter if it's hockey season or not, hockey's _always_ on TV," Chris pointed out.

"Chris is right. I went to Canada with him to see his parents a few weeks ago, and all he and his dad watched was hockey," Stephanie piped up. _All day, that is_, she added mentally. _Because all night, Chris and I made great use of the basement..._

"Oh," Hunter said, and then a waiter came up and asked him if they were ready to order.

"That was a close one," Chris mouthed to Stephanie.

Stephanie smiled. "I'll show you close _tonight_," she mouthed back, and he could only grin at her...

**A/N: I heard the song and I was immediately inspired! Anyway, this story should be a short one, like two or three chapters, four at the most. FYI, this chapter only contains part of the song. The other chapter(s) will have the rest of the song. I'll update soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY LITTLE SECRET**

**Chapter 2**

_You're my little secret,_

_And that's how we should keep it._

_It's on everybody's mind, about you and I._

_They think so, but they don't really know,_

_Or wanna know that..._

Two weeks later...

"Jericho! You did a great job out there with Steph," Vince McMahon said proudly, giving the younger man a friendly pat on the back. "The fans loved it!"

"Yeah, man, great job," Hunter agreed. "I know it must've been pretty hard for you to kiss your best friend in front of the entire world, and on a pay-per-view like King of the Ring. Talk about awkward..."

"Awkward? Not really," Chris said with a shrug. "I mean, it's Stephanie. It's not like I've never kissed her before."

"Huh?" both Vince and Hunter exclaimed, surprised.

"Chris is just kidding," Stephanie said, coming up behind Chris and wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him playfully on the shoulder, then pulled back, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. "Ew, you're all sweaty!"

"Like you couldn't see the perspiration gleaming on my skin _before_ you kissed it," Chris scoffed, turning around to smirk at her.

"Not _all_ perspiration is visible, though," Stephanie countered. She lowered her voice and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "For example, you can't see the place you made _me_ wet at when you laid that kiss on me..."

"I will later, though, won't I?" he asked in a low voice, grinning at her.

"Oh, but of course," she answered with a smirk.

"Hey, Steph, do you want to go out with me tonight?" Hunter interrupted from behind them. They turned around to look at him, and he didn't like the look he saw on Chris's face. He couldn't quite read the other man's expression, but he knew he didn't like it. And he didn't like the way that Stephanie and Chris were standing, either. They were, in his opinion, a bit too close for comfort.

"Tonight?" Stephanie looked into Chris's hypnotizing blue eyes, then back at Hunter. "I'm sorry. Chris and I already have plans tonight, since we never get the chance to really hang out anymore."

"Oh," Hunter said, blinking fast. "Ok, well, how about tomorrow?"

"Perhaps," Stephanie mused. She linked her arm with Chris's and smiled at him. "Walk with me, Jericho."

Chris smiled back at her. "Your wish is my command, Ms. McMahon."

"Oh, I like the sound of that... Bye Daddy. See you later, Hunter," Stephanie called over her shoulder as she and Chris made their way down the hallway. She didn't even look back at them once.

Hunter watched them go, frowning slightly. "Do you ever get the feeling that something's up with those two?" he asked Vince after a moment.

"I wondered about that at first, but I've realized that anything between them is just not possible," Vince said. "Take _that _for example." He pointed down the hallway, where Chris was tickling Stephanie and she was trying to run from him. "You see that? When they're together, they're like two oversized kids. They just enjoy fooling around with each other, that's all."

"Fooling around, huh?" Hunter asked, not liking Vince's choice of words. "I don't know, Vince. It's like... I just think there's something going on with them. I want to try to develop a relationship with her, but I never can get close enough because Chris is in the way."

"If you're feeling that insecure about the situation, then don't try to date her," Vince said shortly, turning to walk away. "They're friends, and that's all. And if they did happen to become something more... I'd be surprised, but I'd accept them anyway."

"Hey! I resent that!" Hunter called after Vince as he walked away.

"And I'm supposed to care?" Vince called back, just before disappearing around a corner.

_You're my little secret,_

_And that's how we should keep it._

_We should never let 'em know,_

_Never let it show._

Stephanie walked into Chris's locker room and he walked in behind her, shutting the door. She pushed him against the door and reached behind him to lock it, before reaching up to touch his face. "What were you thinking? You practically told them that we've kissed before," she said. "In fact, you _did_ tell them."

"So? They didn't believe me, anyway," he said with a scowl. "And it's not like I told them that we fuck like rabbits every time we're alone..."

"You have such a dirty mouth," she said with a laugh, touching his lips.

"What are you gonna do about it? Wash it out with soap?" he asked, smirking as he put his arms around her.

"No, I have a better idea," she said, grinning deviously at him before kissing him hard. She kissed him hungrily, like she just couldn't get enough of him. She supposed that she _couldn't_ get enough of him, because even when she had him, she always wanted _more_ of him. Her desire for him grew stronger with each passing day, and she wanted him to know that, to feel it through her kisses...

"Yeah, I think I like your taste better than I would've liked the soap," he said breathlessly a few minutes later when he pulled back.

"You think?" she asked sarcastically, one eyebrow raised.

"Ok, ok, so I _know_," he admitted, grabbing her hand and leading her over to the couch. He sat down and pulled her down so that she sat straddling his lap. "Now, about that kiss in the ring..."

"I was really anticipating that," she said with a little smile. "And when you grabbed my hand when I tried to slap you, it was hard for me not to smile because I _knew_ what was coming next."

"And you made sure you had your mouth open," he pointed out. He touched her lips. "You know, I just love this pretty little mouth of yours..."

"I wonder if they saw me kiss you back?" she asked, a little hint of worry in her voice. "Because I did kiss you back in the end, you know."

"You grabbed my face and shoved your tongue in my mouth a few seconds before I dropped you," he said with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure they saw it."

"But you shoved your tongue in my mouth first!" she pointed out. She leaned in a little closer. "And I liked it. I liked it a lot."

"I'm sure you did," he laughed. "And I'm sure you want me to do it again..."

"Tonight..." Her voice trailed off, and they stared into each other's eyes for a minute in complete silence. She saw the tender, affectionate look in his eyes, and she reached up to touch his face softly. "You're amazing, Chris," she said softly, even though that wasn't even half of what she felt for him. "Amazing."

"And you're fucking gorgeous," he replied, smiling a crooked little smile at her. He opened his mouth to speak again, but he immediately shut it when he realized what he'd been on the verge of saying. Instead, he just gazed at her, staring into her eyes.

"What?" she asked finally. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"What way?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Like... Never mind," she said, shaking her head. "So did you like the way I clobbered Kurt over the head with my Women's Championship?"

"It was so great," he said with a sigh. "Like you."

"So you think I'm great, huh?" she teased, playing with a few strands of his hair.

"You're better than great," he said seriously. "Really."

_If you know, like I know,_

_We should never let it go._

Later that night...

"You ok, Steph?" Chris asked breathlessly, leaning over her in the bed.

Stephanie smiled up at him, finally regaining her breath. "Of course I'm ok," she said, reaching up to touch his face. "I'm with you. How could I _not_ be ok?"

"Aw, you're sweet," he teased, leaning down to kiss her again. "Sweet like candy..."

"What did you think when we first started this?" she asked a few minutes later as they laid in the bed. His arms were around her and he was lying behind her.

"I thought we were crazy," he admitted. "I mean, I had always wondered what it would be like to do something like this with you, but I never thought you were interested in me in that way. And then, you know, there was Jess."

"And there's _still_ Jess," she said with a sigh. She closed her eyes before she spoke again. "You know, we've been doing this for the past few months now, and I don't think I'll ever get tired of it. I love...the time we spend together. I love the way you make me feel..."

"I love it all, too," he said quietly, putting his arms around her a little tighter, like he didn't want to let her go...and he didn't. "To be honest with you, if you were to tell me that you wanted us to stop being together like this, I don't know what I would do."

"I wouldn't tell you that," she said, opening her eyes again. "I think we have something special here, you know?"

"I know," he replied. He kissed her on the back of the neck, lips fluttering lightly against her skin. "And I don't think we should ever let it go."

"We won't. _I_ won't," she whispered, turning around in his arms. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "You're right. We should never let it go."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm surprised anyone bothered to read this story... Another update is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY LITTLE SECRET**

**Chapter 3**

_If anybody knew that it was you and your house,_

_That I was creepin' to all the time,_

_I'd probably still do it,_

_'Cause I find it hard to keep you off my mind._

Two months later...

Stephanie slipped out of her hotel room and closed the door quietly behind her. She tiptoed down the empty hallway, headed for the elevator at the end. It was 11:30 at night, and she was sneaking out of her hotel room so she could meet Chris at his house. She didn't know why she was sneaking. She was a grown woman, after all, and that should've given her the right to do what she wanted to do when she wanted to do it. But when it came to Chris... Well, she had to sneak. It was the only way, and besides that, it was fun!

She pushed the button for the elevator, then turned her back to the doors and faced the hallway. She just wanted to make sure no one had seen her and that no one was following her. When the elevator doors opened, she backed stealthily into the elevator. When the doors closed, she let out a deep breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"Wow, is this who I think it is?" came a voice she dreaded hearing.

Stephanie turned around to look at the geeky-looking man standing next to her in the elevator. "Hi, Kurt," she said, trying to sound happy to see him. "I didn't notice you there."

"I wouldn't have noticed me either, if I had stepped into the elevator backwards like you did," he said, smiling that idiotic smile of his. "So what are you doing out so late?"

"I just wanted to get a breath of fresh air," she lied. "What's your excuse?"

"I ran out of milk," he said with a shrug. "You know I can't go without my milk."

"Oh, ok," she said, nodding her head. She looked at the numbers on the elevator and prayed that they would reach the lobby before he spoke again. However, she had no such luck.

"I just had an Olympic hero-sized idea," he said excitedly. "_You_ want a breath of fresh air. _I_ want some milk. Why don't _you_ walk with _me_ to the nearest convenience store?"

"I don't know, Kurt," she said. "I kind of wanted to go _alone_."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! You and me, going on a late night walk," he said in a pleading voice. "What could be more fun than that?"

_Fucking Chris_, she thought with a laugh. She cleared her throat. "Ok, I'll walk to the store with you," she agreed finally.

"Awesome! I knew you'd see things my way," he said, reaching for a hug. "I _am_ an Olympic hero, after all."

Before he could hug her, the elevator doors opened. Stephanie stepped out into the lobby, and as he moved to step out with her, she put her hand on his arm. "Kurt, I just noticed that my favorite bracelet is missing. I had it when I left my room..." She pouted a little, knowing this would get to him. "Could you do me a favor and go check the hallway on my floor?"

"Anything for you, Stephanie," Kurt said obediently.

"Thanks a lot," she replied. "I'll wait right here for you to come back." She stood there until the elevator doors closed again, and then she turned and walked across the lobby. with a smile on her face. _I can make that idiot do anything_, she thought gleefully. _I don't know why he actually thinks I'll wait for him..._

"Stephanie? Where are you going?" Trish Stratus asked curiously.

"Uh, I'm going for a walk," Stephanie said, surprised that she hadn't spotted the blonde diva before she had walked by her. _Damn, thoughts of Chris have me off my game tonight..._

"It's nearly midnight. Are you sure that's a good idea?" Trish asked, looking concerned.

"I'll be fine," Stephanie assured her. The whole time, she was thinking about what she'd be doing once she made it to Chris's house...if she ever made it there. The way things were going, she wouldn't be there for another hour or so, and that sucked. She wasn't sure she could last that long without him.

"Ok, but be careful," Trish said, after studying her for a minute. "You know, you're pretty dressed up for a walk."

"This isn't dressed up for me," Stephanie said quickly. "These are the most conservative things I packed."

"Ok, well I won't hold you up," Trish said, heading for the elevator. "Just be careful and get back here soon."

"Later," Stephanie said, and she hurried for the door, eager to make it to Chris's house without any further interruptions...

"What took you so long?" Chris asked fifteen minutes later when he pulled Stephanie inside of his lavish Tampa home and shut the door. "You know I can't last that long without you."

"I ran into Kurt on the elevator," she told him, putting her arms around him after he locked the door. "And then I ran into Trish in the lobby."

"Did they ask you why you were out so late?" he asked. She nodded, and he went on with a curious look on his face. "And what did you tell them?"

"I told them both that I was going for a walk. I ditched Kurt after promising that I'd walk to the store with him, though."

"You ditched him?" he asked with a laugh, grabbing her hand. "You're so mean."

"I had two choices. I could walk with him to the store, or I could ditch him and come fuck you," she said bluntly, squeezing his hand. "Option number two was way more appealing."

"You're right," he agreed, letting her hand go. "So, are you hungry? Want something to eat?"

"Why would I be eating now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's midnight."

"Just in time for a little midnight snack," he said, heading for the kitchen.

"Oh, a midnight snack, huh?" she asked in a low voice.

"Yes, and I just bought some whipped cream..." His voice trailed off and he looked at her, eyes full of mischief. "You'd make a pretty good snack right now."

"I'd make a good snack anytime," she said indignantly.

"You're right..."

They walked into the kitchen and she hopped up on top of the counter as he walked over to the refrigerator. "Do you think Kurt and Trish are suspicious about me now?" she asked worriedly.

"Who gives a damn? What can they prove?" he asked, pulling out the can of whipped cream. "Besides, you're an adult. You can go anywhere you want to go, and you can fuck whatever guy you want to fuck."

"Except for you," she pointed out. "You're on that list of guys I shouldn't even be touching."

"It's no one else's business if you're touching me," he said shortly, shaking the can of whipped cream. "I'm your little secret, remember? So they don't know."

"But I wonder... I wonder if everyone else wonders what's going on between us?" she said thoughtfully. "We _have_ been spending a lot of time together, and Hunter's been kind of upset that I've been turning down dates with him in favor of hanging out with you."

"Hunter's not your boyfriend, though. He's just a guy that you've been on a couple of dates with," he pointed out, putting the can down and standing in front of her. "And friends hang out a lot... Why should we be any different?"

"I don't know..." She looked away, chewing lightly on her lower lip.

"Are you changing your mind about this?" he asked suspiciously. "Do you want to end this, to end _us_, because people might suspect something?"

"Hell no! You think I'd quit being with you for everyone else?" she asked, putting her arms around his neck and looking at him. "I'm too selfish to give you up... I want you to much. You should know that by now." She laughed at the look on his face.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You amuse me, Chris, with these crazy thoughts of yours," she said. "Yeah, it worries me a little when I think of what other people could be thinking, but I'm not going to end this because of that."

"They might think something's up with us, but they don't know," he assured her, leaning forward to kiss her. He went on in a whisper. "And they don't really want to know..."

**A/N: Yeah, so I guess the story might turn out to be a bit longer than I originally expected, if I'm going to include the whole song. Maybe six chapters instead of four...**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY LITTLE SECRET**

**Chapter 4**

_I like being in the same room as you and your girlfriend.  
The fact that she don't know,  
That really turns me on.  
She'll never guess in a million years,  
That we've got this thing going on._

Three weeks later...

"Hey, Jess. Long time, no see," Stephanie quipped, smiling at the blonde woman standing in front of her. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, if that's ok with you," Jess said. Stephanie held the door to her hotel room open wider, and Jess stepped inside, looking around. "So, um, have you seen Chris?" she asked finally.

"Yes, actually, I saw him a little while ago," Stephanie replied, sitting down on the couch. She observed the other woman. "Why don't you sit down? You look like you need to have a girl talk."

Jess sat down in a nearby chair and turned to look at Stephanie. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away," Stephanie said, leaning back on the couch.

"Has Chris been acting weird around you lately?" Jess asked.

"No. He's been acting perfectly normal around me," Stephanie answered. _If normal includes screwing me every chance he gets_. She looked back at Jess. "Is something wrong?"

Jess sighed. "These past few months, I feel like he's been sort of drawn away from me. He's been really distant, and we hardly ever spend time together anymore..." She looked down for a minute, then back up. "I think there's...another woman."

"Another woman? No way!" Stephanie said quickly, maybe a little too quickly. "Chris isn't the type to cheat on anyone. He just doesn't have the heart to do something like that."

"There are _so_ many women out there who want him, though!" Jess protested. "And I know the women out there are tempting to him. They're ten times prettier than me..."

"Don't talk that way," Stephanie said. "He doesn't look twice at those other women. He knows that he has the best one right here, and he's too...into you." _And every chance he gets, he's trying to get into me, too..._

A heavy silence fell over the room, and the distinct sound of the shower running in the bathroom could be heard. Jess looked at Stephanie with both eyebrows raised. "Who's in your shower?'

"In my shower?" Stephanie repeated nervously. _Damn it, I thought he was sleeping!_ she cursed mentally. _Take a deep breath, Steph. You have to stay calm before you panic..._ "Uh, that's just...Trish."

"Stratus? I wasn't aware that the two of you were friends," Jess said.

"Yeah, as unbelievable as that idea may seem, Trish and I are friends," Stephanie said, standing up. "And she tends to walk around naked after her showers... Let me go inform _her_ that we have company."

"Actually, that's ok. I'm going to get going," Jess said, standing up and heading for the door. "Thanks for listening, though. And...could you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Stephanie said, glancing anxiously over at the bedroom door and hoping that Chris wouldn't start singing in the shower. That was a habit of his. He loved to show of his great voice in the shower, and normally, she loved for him to do just that. Now? Well, Jess was there now, and things would just get ugly...

"Could you keep an eye on Chris for me? Like, find out if he really wants to be with me," Jess said quietly. She went on in a choked voice. "Because I... I love him. I love him so much, and I feel like I'm losing him and there's no way for me to stop it. So could you do that for me, Steph? Since you're his best friend?"

"Yeah, I'll do that," Stephanie said, swallowing the suddenly huge lump in her throat. "I'm sure everything will work out for you guys." The other woman nodded, then left. Stephanie closed the door behind her and locked it, then headed for the bathroom. She walked to the bathroom and stepped inside just as Chris stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Well hey there, Steph," he said in a low voice when he spotted her. "Are you back for round two?"

"Jess just came here," she told him in a soft voice. "And she thinks you're cheating on her with another woman."

_You're my little secret,_

_And that's how we should keep it._

_It's on everybody's mind, about you and I._

_They think so, but they don't really know,_

_Or wanna know that..._

"So let me get this straight. You two had a 'girl talk' about me?" Chris asked a few minutes later, standing in the doorway of the bedroom. He was wearing boxers now, and nothing else.

"Yeah, and she seemed so totally heartbroken," Stephanie said with a sad sigh. She stood near the bed with a sad expression on her face as she recalled how Jess had looked. "She looked so sad and lost... I just-"

"Hey, don't go all soft on me, McMahon," he interrupted, walking over to her. "Don't you start feeling sorry for her."

"I can't help it," she said, looking away. "She says she loves you...and I can tell by looking at her that it's true. She really _does_ love you, and I'm just drawing you farther and farther away from her each time you and I get together... Maybe we should... Maybe we should stop."

"Don't kid around with me, Stephanie," he said, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. "We can't just stop now, not when we both need this so much..." He shook her lightly. "I need this. I need _you_."

"I need you, too," she admitted. "But you have her, and now I'm feeling guilty. You didn't hear her, Chris, when she got all choked up and said that...that she loves you."

"But I'm _your_ little secret, remember?" he went on. He pulled her to him, hugging her against him. "Steph, these past few months haven't been all about sex for me, believe it or not. Yeah, I've enjoyed our physical encounters, but now I've become so emotionally attached to you that I don't think I can imagine being without you. I don't want to be without you..."

"I don't want to be without you, either," she whispered in his ear. "But now it's getting so risky. Kurt is still bugging me about that night when I ditched him in the lobby, and that was three weeks ago. People are getting suspicious, Chris... I think that they're really beginning to suspect that something's up with you and me, something that transcends friendship."

"Then we'll make a deal," he said immediately, his hand soothingly making small circles over her back as he touched her.

_You're my little secret,_

_And that's how we should keep it._

_We should never let 'em know,_

_Never let it show._

"What kind of a deal?" she asked, shivering a little as he touched her, but leaning against him nonetheless. She so desperately wanted him to have some kind of brilliant plan that would make their relationship ok. She felt guilty when she thought about how this was affecting Jess, but selfishly, she just couldn't make herself let him go. She had become emotionally attached to him, too. While that hadn't been a part of the plan, somehow she was ready to accept it...

"When we're in public, we'll be less touch-feely," he said. "And we'll cut back on the flirting. Basically, we'll just pretend that we have a platonic relationship, that we're just friends."

"Even though that's the last thing I want to be now," she said with a sigh. "But I'm up for your little deal. We'll keep this thing we have a secret between us, and we'll never tell anyone about us."

"Right. And...whatever we feel...we won't let it show around anybody else," he added.

_If you know, like I know,_

_We should never let it go._

Ten minutes later, they sat next to each other on the end of the bed, in complete silence. Stephanie broke the silence first.

"As strange as this will probably sound, especially coming from _me_, I don't want Jess to get hurt in all of this," she said quietly.

"I don't want her to get hurt, either," he said in a voice just as quiet as hers. "But I can't be without you, Steph. It's like you're essential for me to live or something, and that scares me because I don't feel this way about her."

"I feel the same way, but I still don't want her to get hurt," she repeated, looking at him. As she looked at him, she felt the tears coming to her eyes, and she looked away quickly. She'd never been that weak in front of him, actually crying, and she didn't want him to see her. "I know I started this whole thing, and the whole time I haven't really cared about how this little thing we have could affect anyone else...but she trusts me and I don't want to see her get hurt..."

"Well what do you expect me to do, Steph? Just forget about me and you, and be faithful to her? Is that what you want?" he asked in a shaky voice, turning her face back around to face him. He looked into her sparkling eyes and ran his thumb over her lip. "Because I'm not doing that. I _can't_ do that, and I don't know how you could ask me to."

"I'm not asking you to," she whispered, reaching over to touch his face lightly. "But I have a feeling that things are going to blow up in our faces if we keep this up."

"That may be, but as long as we have each other in the end, we'll be ok," he said, leaning over to kiss her. "Whatever happens with me and Jess or with you and Hunter... It doesn't matter. I'm not letting you go..."

**A/N: Two more chapters to go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY LITTLE SECRET**

**Chapter 5**

_Everybody cheats,_

_But you gotta know how, you gotta know when,_

_You gotta know why. My infatuation with you_

_Is taking me on an emotional high..._

"Tell me again why you set this night up," Chris said frowning. "I don't understand."

"We have to be 'platonic friends', remember?" Stephanie reminded him. "That means that _you_ need to go out with Jess, and _I_ need to go out with Hunter. It's what's expected of us. Why not do what friends do and make it a double date?"

"I don't care if it's what's expected of us, I still don't like it," he said. "I don't like it when that ape is draped all over you, kissing you, touching you..." He looked out the window of the car. When his eyes landed on the club Stephanie had picked out for this double date, he crossed his arms, pouting.

"Don't be a baby. It's just one night," she told him. "I know you can handle one night if it's for the sake of preserving...us."

"Well, when you put it that way..." He turned to look at her. "I guess I can do it for one night."

"Good. Let's get a move on," she said, leaning over to give him a small kiss. "Hunter and Jess are already inside waiting on us."

Twenty minutes later...

"Steph, wanna dance?" Hunter asked with a hopeful tone in his voice. It was like he fully expected for her to turn him down, but he had felt the need to ask anyway.

"Of course. What do you think I came here for?" Stephanie asked. She looked across the table at Chris, then placed her hand in Hunter's and allowed him to pull her to her feet and lead her out to the dance floor.

"Come on, Jess, we're dancing," Chris said, standing up. He practically dragged her to the dance floor and pulled her to him, then started moving to the beat of the music, eyes trained on Stephanie and Hunter, who were just a few feet away.

"You're a good dancer," Hunter complimented Stephanie as she danced in front of him. He'd never been dancing with her before, but now he knew that all he had to do was move a little bit and let her do all the work. She seemed really at home on the dance floor. She was a frisky little wildcat as she danced in front of him, grinding back against him and reaching back to touch him. "A _very_ good dancer."

"I know," Stephanie replied, looking a few feet over to where Chris was dancing, and she wished that he was the one she was dancing with instead of Hunter. Chris was staring right at her. His mesmerizing blue eyes roamed over her body, taking it all in before moving back up to meet her eyes. His eyes were so startling and beautiful, especially under the flashing lights in the club. She found herself unable to break the gaze, unable to look away...

"Why is he looking at you like that?" Hunter asked, one hand resting on her waist. He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck.

"Um, I have no idea," she answered, cringing a little when she felt his lips on her neck. _But I can't stop looking at him, either..._

Suddenly, Hunter turned her around to face him. He pulled her against him, and before she knew it, he was leaning down, lips inching closer and closer to hers. She wanted to pull away more than anything, but she knew it would raise suspicion. After all, he was her date. She was basically obligated to kiss him. But she didn't want to, and she absolutely hated knowing that Chris was a few feet away, being forced to watch this scene unfold before his very eyes...

"Excuse me, but I've got to break in," Chris interrupted, pushing Hunter away with one strong hand against his chest. Hunter stumbled back, but Chris didn't care. He grabbed Stephanie's hand and started to lead her a few feet away. "Steph, a moment please?"

Stephanie let him lead her away from Hunter, enjoying the heat of his hand grasping hers. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew the shit was about to hit the fan, but for now, she was too absorbed in the feeling she was getting from just holding his hand in a public place. It was a nice feeling, and she found herself wishing that perhaps someday they could walk around hand-in-hand that way all the time...

"What the hell was that?" he whispered angrily. He pulled her to him and started dancing against her, trying to make it appear as though they were just fooling around and having a good time, like friends tend to do.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she danced with him, reveling in the feel of his muscular body moving seductively against hers.

"I watched you the entire time. You were grinding against him like you wanted him," he said bitterly. "And you were about to let him kiss you!"

"You act like I wanted him to kiss me!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you didn't exactly back away," he pointed out.

"Why do you care so much, huh? One kiss would've solidified this image we planned to create of me and you being just friends," she argued in a low voice so the people around them wouldn't hear. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I don't know what I want anymore, but I know I don't want you with him!" he exclaimed.

"I don't want to be with him, either, but there's nothing I can do about that right now!" she pointed out. "Why are you acting like this?"

"God, Steph, don't you get it?" he asked. He didn't wait for an answer. He pulled her against him without thinking about where they were, without _caring_ about where they were, and then he did the unthinkable... He kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and tightened his hold on her as he kissed her fervently.

She kissed him back, fully aware of the fact that people were all around them. They were in the middle of the dance floor, and anyone could see them. She didn't care. She brought her hand up, gently touching his face before moving to the back of his neck, feverishly trying to deepen the kiss...

_I'm caught all up in this love affair, baby._

_Speculation will bring us stares._

_All my friends are asking me about it._

_Still the truth I can't reveal..._

She pulled back after a minute to look at him, gently caressing his face. "Are we crazy?" she asked softly.

He sighed, cupping her face with both hands. "Maybe we are, but you should know that..." He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "You should know that I... I love you."

"Somehow I'm not surprised to hear you say that," she whispered, leaning back a little to look into his eyes. They seemed like they were glowing, sparking with electricity. "I love you, too, Chris."

"I've been wanting to tell you that for weeks now," he whispered into her ear. "Months, even. It's always been right on the tip of my tongue."

"I know other things that have been on the tip of your tongue," she teased, but then she got serious. "I've been feeling this way for a long time now, too. I've been so caught up in this little...affair...we've been having. Sometimes it's all I-"

"Can think about," he finished for her. He smiled at the look of surprise on her face. "I know, because that's how I feel."

"People are looking at us," she noticed.

"So? Let them look," he retorted. "I just... I have to be with you, Stephanie... I want to be with you... Do you feel the same way?"

"Of course I feel the same way," she said, hugging him. She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed him lightly on the neck. "Chris, I'd be so happy to be with you..."

"And where does that leave _me_?" someone asked from behind them in a bitter voice.

They both turned around to face the person who had spoken. "Hunter!"

_You're my little secret,_

_And that's how we should keep it._

_It's on everybody's mind, about you and I._

_They think so, but they don't really know,_

_Or wanna know that..._

"I always thought something was up with you two. There was always this...it was always in the back of my mind," Hunter said in a low voice. "But I chose to ignore it, and now look! You two are standing here professing your _love_ to each other, in the middle of a club. Do you know what that makes me feel like?"

"Hunter, you and I have been on a few dates, and that's it," Stephanie pointed out. "We've never gotten serious with this..."

"Because you've been sneaking around with him! It's so _obvious_ to me now," Hunter said, shaking his head. "I'm disappointed in you, Stephanie, but Jericho, I'm even more pissed at you. Sure, me and Steph were nonexclusive, but _you_ have a girlfriend. Don't you think she deserves better than this?"

"Better than what?" Jess asked, walking up to them.

"These two were just kissing," Hunter informed her. "And they claim to love each other."

"I'm sure you're mistaken. Chris and Stephanie are really good friends, that's all. They would never do something like that," Jess said, looking at Chris. "Tell Hunter that he's lying."

"He's not lying," Chris said in a low voice.

"Chris!" Stephanie gasped. "It's supposed to be a secret!"

"I'm sick of this secret mess now. I'm going to tell her how I feel about you, Steph," Chris said, touching her face lightly. "We've snuck around enough."

"Is she the reason you've been basically brushing me of these past few months?" Jess asked, gesturing at Stephanie.

"I guess you could say that," Chris started. "But just let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain! I knew there was another woman, I _knew_ it!" Jess said angrily. She looked at Stephanie with tears in her eyes. "And the nerve of you... I trusted you, Steph. I came to you for help, and it was you! You were the problem all along!"

"I never wanted you to get hurt," Stephanie whispered, putting her fingers up to her mouth. "I never wanted you to get hurt, you have to believe me."

"I'm not believing anything else you say, because now I see you for who you _truly_ are," Jess said in a low voice. "A no-good, back-stabbing bitch."

"You take that back," Chris said in a dangerously low voice. "You don't know what's going on. If anyone's to blame here, it's me. She's the one who wanted to stop doing this. She's been thinking of your feelings during all of this."

"And what is 'all of this', Chris? Why don't you explain it to me?" Jess asked in a loud, frustrated voice. "For once, why don't you just be honest and tell me what the hell is going on?"

"And I'd like to know. too," Hunter put in. "Both of us deserve an explanation."

By then, everyone on the dance floor was looking at the four of them standing there in the middle of the dance floor, having their little dispute. The music stopped playing, and there was complete silence in the club. All eyes were on the four people in the middle of the dance floor.

"Outside," Chris said finally. "We'll finish this discussion outside."

"Fine. Hunter, come on," Jess said, and she and Hunter turned and stormed off towards the exit together.

_You're my little secret,_

_And that's how we should keep it._

_We should never let 'em know,_

_Never let it show._

Chris held out his hand to Stephanie and managed to conjure up a small smile. "Hey, don't wimp out on me now, Steph," he teased. "Come on and take my hand."

"Everybody's looking," Stephanie pointed out, gesturing at the people that were crowded around them, staring. "Don't you think-"

"They've heard the argument. They know," he said. She nodded and slipped her hand into his. "Good girl. Let's go do this..."

"I guess we both knew this day would come sooner or later," she said with a sigh as they headed for the exit. "You think they're really ready to know everything?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, something he wouldn't have done a few days before. "I guess we'll find out when we tell them..."

_If you know, like I know,_

_We should never let it go._

**A/N: This was an awkward enough chapter to write, trying to make the story go along with the song. It was ok in the beginning, I guess, but I lost it towards the end. Anyway, I better go get started on the last chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**MY LITTLE SECRET**

**Chapter 6**

"...And I love her more than I ever thought I could," Chris finished, taking a deep breath. He had just finished explaining to Jess and Hunter what had been going on between him and Stephanie for the past seven months, excluding a few minor details like how many times they'd been intimate and where they'd done it at. They were all standing outside of the club, and it was kind of dark and just a bit windy.

"Well, what about _me_, Chris?" Jess asked finally. "Don't you still feel something for me inside?"

Chris sighed. "Of course I feel something for you, Jess," he said softly. "But you just have to understand that-"

"If you just stop talking right now, I'll take you back," she interrupted. "I'll take you back and we can rebuild our relationship, rebuild the trust."

Chris looked at Stephanie, who was standing about two feet away, looking at the ground and basically isolating herself from the group. He could tell that she was holding her breath, waiting to hear his response to Jess's little offer. He knew that she would be disappointed and hurt if he decided to accept that offer. Hell, _he_ would be disappointed and lost if he did it, because he wouldn't have Stephanie. Still, though, he didn't want to hurt Jess any more than he already had...

"Well, Chris, it's not that hard of a decision for you to make," Hunter spoke up. He had refrained from speaking since they'd first come out of the club, but now he wanted to speak his mind. "Just go back with Jess and let me have the chance I deserve to have with Stephanie."

Chris looked at Stephanie, and images of her dancing with Hunter in the club flashed before his eyes. And that was when he made his decision. He'd be damned if he went back with Jess and let Stephanie run straight into Hunter's arms! "No," he said to Hunter. "No, I can't do that. I'm _not_ doing that."

"You idiot! If what you just told us was the truth, you two started this whole relationship off by cheating. The foundation of your relationship is built on lies," Hunter said angrily. "How do you know that Steph won't cheat on _you_ if you stay with her? How do you know she's not lying to you? You don't know, do you?"

Chris looked at Stephanie again, and their eyes met. "She wouldn't," he said as he looked into her eyes. "She wouldn't, and I know she wouldn't because I trust her."

"I trusted you, and look where that got me!" Jess exclaimed. "We spent a year together in this relationship, and over half of that time, you were cheating on me!"

"I'm sorry, really," Chris said, looking at Jess. "I didn't plan to fall for her, but it happened and I can't change it. I love her."

"Then we're through?" Jess asked softly.

"We could still be friends," Chris said meekly, trying to cheer her up, although he knew it wasn't going to work.

"No, I don't think so," Jess said. She looked at Stephanie. "Thank you."

"For what?" Stephanie asked nervously.

"For taking the one person who meant the most to me," Jess said in a low voice. "And for lying to me and ruining my life... And just so you know, _I_ know that Trish wasn't in your shower that night. I saw her in the hallway when I left."

"I'm sorry," Stephanie whispered. "I didn't-"

"Save it," Jess whispered. "I thought we were friends..."

"We were. We _are_," Stephanie said in a shaky voice. "You're like a sister to me now."

"Apparently not," Jess said. She looked at Hunter. "Do you mind giving me a ride back to the hotel?"

"No problem," Hunter said. He handed her a set of keys. "You go on to the car and wait for me." He watched her walk away, then turned back to Chris and Stephanie. "You two are horrible people, lying, cheating, and hurting people who don't deserve to be hurt. You two deserve to be together...or _alone_." And then he walked away, leaving them...alone.

Stephanie looked away as the tears started to fall. She felt weak and cold, but most of all, she felt like she had lost her best friend. She hadn't been close to Jess, but over the past few months she'd spent a lot of time with her, and now... That wouldn't happen anymore. "He's right," she whispered. "I deserve to be alone..."

"But you're not going to be alone," Chris assured her, pulling her into his arms. "Because you have me, and I'm not going anywhere."

She didn't say anything. She just cried onto his shoulder, wishing she hadn't started the whole thing in the first place. At least Chris and Jess would've been happy...and she could've still just loved Chris from afar like she had when they'd been "just friends"... But things were so messed up now, and she could only wonder if they would ever get better...

_As long as I'm right here,_

_You ain't never gonna be by yourself,_

_'Cause the love that we share,_

_It stays on my mind._

_You're always gonna be a little secret of mine._

One year later...

"I can't believe we're _here_," Chris said nervously, adjusting his tux. "I can't believe we're about to do this."

"Neither can I," Stephanie commented, looking at him. "Oh, you have a piece of hair out of place, and we all know how you like your hair to be perfect. Come here, let me fix it for you." He stepped closer, and she reached up to touch his face. She smiled at him as she stared into his eyes.

"What happened to the hair out of place? I thought you were going to fix it for me," he said, putting his arms around her. "I can't go out there with my hair messed up. Both of us have to look perfect. It's a big day..."

"Ok, so I lied. Your hair is fine," she said with a laugh. "I just wanted you to come closer so I could kiss you..."

"You're my wife," he reminded her. "You know you can kiss me whenever you want. I'm always..." He lowered his voice. "I'm always...ready and willing."

"I know," she said happily as she leaned up to kiss him. "And I'm so happy I get to walk down the aisle with you again."

"Me, too," he said. His previous nervousness disappeared as he kissed her again. "This isn't our wedding though. It's Hunter's and Jess's..."

"I still can't believe they want _us_ to be in their wedding," she said, still in awe. "Hell, I can't believe that they're getting married!"

"Well, they are," he said. "And I'm happy for them, despite what happened between us in the past."

She smiled at him. "I love you... How'd I manage to snag such a sweet, hot guy like you?"

"I wonder that same thing," he joked. "How _did_ you manage to snag a guy like me?"

"Well, first we were friends, and then I persuaded you to-" she began, but she was interrupted.

"Hey, you two are going out soon. You're supposed to be waiting for your cue over there by the doors," Trish Stratus said, pointing.

"Thanks," Stephanie said. She and Chris walked over to stand by the doors in silence. She felt his eyes on her, so she turned to look at him. "What?"

"I was just thinking," he said.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"You remember the first night we hooked up?" he asked suddenly. She nodded. "Remember when I said that I thought Jess might be the one?"

"I can recall you telling me that you thought she might be the one, yeah," she said slowly. "Why?"

"I was right," he said with a sigh. "She _is_ the one."

"What?" she asked, her heart skipping a beat. "What are you saying?"

"Jess is the one...for Hunter," he said with a grin. But you... You're the _only_ one for me."

"Don't scare me like that!" she said, pouting. "I thought you were gonna tell me you wanted her back or something."

"Yeah, right," he scoffed. "You're stuck with me for life... Oh, there's our cue to go out."

"Oh, one more thing before we go out," she said. He looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "I just love your lipstick. It makes you look really pretty."

"Lipstick? What?" he asked, confused. He put his finger up to his lips, then looked at her lips. "Do I have your lipstick on my lips?" he demanded.

"No time to talk. Let's get out there," she said with a laugh.

_As long as I'm right here,_

_You ain't never gonna be by yourself,_

_'Cause the love that we share,_

_It stays on my mind._

_You're always gonna be a little secret of mine._

A few hours later...

"Uh oh. There's a new bride headed our way," Chris said. He and Stephanie were at the reception in each other's arms dancing, and Jess was headed their way. Instinctively, he pulled Stephanie tighter against him, holding her protectively.

"Hey, guys. I'm not coming over here to bite your heads off, so relax," Jess joked. She looked shyly at Stephanie. "Can we talk for a minute? In private?"

"Sure," Stephanie said, a bit surprised. Chris was hesitant to let her go, but she gave him a look. Satisfied that she would be ok, he let her go, and she followed Jess outside. "So... What's up?" she asked after a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you," Jess said simply.

"For what?" Stephanie asked. She felt a creepy sense of déjà vu and she recalled the night at the club a year before when her little secret had become...well, _not_ so secret. She hoped the woman standing in front of her wouldn't thank her for ruining her life again.

"For giving me my husband," Jess said, looking away. "And for doing what I couldn't do...making Chris happy."

"He loved you," Stephanie said quietly. "He thought you might've been the one..."

"But he loves you more, and _you_ are the one. For some reason, I accept that now," Jess said. "Now, Hunter's my everything... I just don't really have a close female friend since you and I...had our little dispute."

"We could just bury the hatchet tonight," Stephanie suggested in a hopeful voice. "Today is a day for new beginnings, you know? Maybe we could make it a new beginning for our friendship, too."

"I'd like that," Jess agreed, finally looking back at her. "I think we'd be good friends, now that we don't have any secrets or anything."

Stephanie smiled, then impulsively reached out and hugged her. "As long as you don't hate me anymore," she whispered. "I won't ever do anything like I did before to hurt you, I promise."

"And I won't call you any of those horrid names that I called you before," Jess whispered back. "We'll leave the past in the past..."

"Hey Chris, I found our women!" Hunter called from the entrance to the building where the reception was being held. "They're in each other's arms, and I think they're about to engage in some H.L.A."

"Some hot lesbian action? Oh no, I don't think so!" Chris said. He walked out the door and over to where the two women were now standing side by side. "What are you doing, Jess? Trying to steal my wife?"

"Of course n-" Jess began, but Stephanie whispered something into her ear, and she immediately stopped talking.

Stephanie smiled at the guys. "No... She already has. Come on, Jess, let's get back to the hotel..."

"Wait! I was kidding!" Chris exclaimed.

"We sure did marry some idiots, didn't we?" Jess joked as she and Stephanie started walking away.

"Yes, we did," Stephanie agreed.

Chris grabbed Stephanie from behind and pulled her against him. "You won't be saying that when we get back to the hotel tonight," he said into her ear.

"What will I be saying?" she asked innocently.

"My name," he whispered. "All night long... So let's leave now so we can get started..."

Stephanie smiled. "So, Jess, Hunter, I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your night... My husband and I have some _urgent _business to attend to back at the hotel..."

"We're about to get out of here, too," Hunter said, putting his arm around Jess. "Think all those people in there would get pissed if the bride and groom went missing?"

"Who cares about them?" Chris joked. "When Steph and I got married, we didn't even go to our reception. We were practically in the honeymoon suite as soon as we were pronounced husband and wife."

"Let's leave them," Jess said, gazing up into Hunter's eyes. "It'll be so funny..."

"You guys can come with us and make a quick getaway," Stephanie offered. "We rented this Escalade, and you guys could have the backseat..."

"We get to be in the backseat together?" Hunter asked, looking down at Jess. "You've convinced me. Let's get the hell out of here..."

Five minutes later, they were gone...

**A/N: And th-th-that's all, folks! I didn't know how the heck to end this thing, but it's done now! Hope you guys liked it... I'm still such a sucker for happy endings...**


End file.
